1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure may generally relate to semiconductor devices and semiconductor systems and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices relating to an initialization operation and semiconductor systems relating to the same.
2. Related Art
Internal set values of a semiconductor device have to be initialized to have initial values before the semiconductor device operates. Thus, an initialization operation of the semiconductor device may be very important for normal operations of the semiconductor device.
A chip such as the semiconductor device having various functions may consist of a plurality of circuits, initial conditions of which are necessarily set to perform correct active operations. The initialization operation for setting the initial conditions has to be performed before the active operations of the chip are performed.
In addition, the semiconductor device may store data therein or may output the stored data according to an operation mode. For example, if a controller requires to access data stored in the semiconductor device, the semiconductor may perform a read operation to output the data stored in memory cells corresponding to an address received from the controller. In contrast, if the controller requires to store data into the semiconductor device, the semiconductor may perform a write operation to store the data into the memory cells corresponding to an address received from the controller.